Component testing, such as optical component testing, often requires transmitting an electrical or optical power signal to a component and measuring an output of the component. In order to determine how the component will perform in particular environments, for example a space or high temperature environment, the component is tested in a chamber under low or vacuum pressure. The test may evaluate whether the component is susceptible to an operational irregularity that is thermally induced.
Generally, electrical or optical power signals are transmitted with a cable from a non-vacuum environment through a feedthrough and to the component in the vacuum environment. To ensure there is no loss of vacuum pressure, the cable must be hermetically sealed through the feedthrough. In an arrangement including multiple cables extending through the feedthrough, heat may be generated in each cable as a respective signal is transmitted. A thermal path is needed for each cable to remove heat. This prevents thermally induced operational irregularities from occurring in a testing system device.
In addition, axial and lateral stress on cables due to bends or generally non-linear sections within the feedthrough lead to signal loss and/or cable failure. This is particularly evident in the case of cables transmitting optical signals, and more specifically high-power optical signals. Accordingly, there is a need for each cable in an arrangement of multiple cables to extend, and be maintained to extend, along a straight path through the feedthrough.